


Leverage Drabble Tree Ficlets

by seraphina_snape



Series: gameofcards writings [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi, Team as Family, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: Two unrelated Drabble Tree ficlets:Chapter One: Gen or OT3; Hardison is being annoying so Eliot (and Parker) take care of it (not like that, get your mind out of the gutter!)Chapter Two: Gen or OT3; Eliot is injured and Hardison waits for news at the hospital (some fake!married stuff slipped in, whoops), set vaguely post-series





	1. Beep Beep

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February 2016 for the gameofcards Drabble Tree challenge.

Eliot looks up and catches Parker's eye, answering her slightly raised eyebrow with a decisive nod. Parker frowns, clearly unhappy, but makes her way towards Hardison on light feet. Hardison is sitting on the couch, completely unaware that Parker is even in the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eliot sees movement in the kitchen and glares at Nate until he stops. There's no other option. Nate himself has asked - no, _demanded_ \- that they do something about Hardison. There is no backing out now.

Eliot holds up three fingers, waiting until Parker is looking at him before he starts the silent countdown. Parker rolls her eyes when he's at two and jumps on Hardison when he's at one, but Eliot expected that. He quickly grabs the tablet out of Hardison's hands and shoves it between the back of the armchair and the cushion. Problem solved.

It takes Hardison a good six minutes to free himself from Parker who pouts now that her tickle attack is over.

"Eliot? Where's my--" Hardison looks around, frantic, and then glances at Eliot who is sitting in the armchair like he hasn't moved in hours. "Eliot, gimme back my tablet!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eliot growls. "Now shut up, I'm reading."

Movement behind Hardison makes Eliot glance up and he catches Nate giving him a grateful nod before moving towards the stairs. Eliot focuses back on his book.

"I know it was you, Eliot. It didn't just walk away on its, all right? So where is it? What did you do with it? I was right in the middle of something. Ten more minutes and I woulda cracked my old record, did you know that? Seven hours, Eliot! I was this close..."

Eliot ignores him and raises his book a little higher. Hardison won't be able to move him from this armchair and that tablet isn't getting turned back on until Eliot is well and truly done with this book. Eliot can tune out Hardison's whining with easy, but that incessant beep-beeping from whatever game Hardison was playing was driving all of them insane.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen or OT3; Eliot is injured and Hardison waits for news at the hospital (some fake!married stuff slipped in, whoops), set vaguely post-series

Hardison alternates between pacing the waiting room and fidgeting in the uncomfortable chair. Parker took off hours ago. Hardison doesn't really blame her. As far as she'd come in the last eight years, she still has her moments of panic in the fact of human emotion. Especially emotions she doesn't want to feel.

"Family of Eliot Waters?"

Hardison leaps to his feet. "That's me," he quickly says. "How is Eliot? Can I see him?"

"You're Mr. Waters' family?" The doctor gives him a suspicious look and Hardison feels his anger rise.

"We're married," he snaps. "And when you're done with your racist homophobic freak-out, how about you give me an update on Eliot's condition?"

The doctor flushes. He looks like he's going to argue for a moment, but then his demeanor shifts and he looks at Hardison with something like compassion in his eyes. Hardison takes a brief moment to feel like an ass. Out of all the people in this waiting room, he's probably not the most obvious choice of family for Eliot.

"Your husband will be just fine," the doctor says. "The surgery went well and without complications. He's currently in the recovery room but should be moved to a regular room within the hour. Someone will come and inform you when you can go up for a visit."

Hardison mutters a thank you and sits back down, suddenly tired. Eliot's gonna be fine. Everything's going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the ficlets! :D


End file.
